To Serve a Princess
by MissMoonMagic
Summary: Sailor Venus' journey through the Silver Millennium, navigating her duties as guardian and friend of Princess Serenity. Formal balls, battles, friends, interplanetary diplomacy and even a star crossed lover or two are just the beginning of her problems.


Chapter One: The Princesses Meet

**A/N:** This is set in the Silver Millennium, when Serenity is just born. Residents of the moon kingdom live 1,000 years, so at 50 years old, the scouts look about 6 or 7. At 200, Luna and Artemis are young teenagers.

"Princess Venus, it's time for the ceremony."

I look up from staring at my reflection in the man-made lake. Today is a momentous occasion. I try to calm the mix of excitement and fear churning in my gut. Even though I've known about this day for months, understood my duty for years, I can't help worrying over what I'm about to do.

"Princess?"

The adviser is looking at me sternly, waiting for me to object. I've been told her name is Luna. She's the youngest adviser the queen has ever employed. At barely 200, she's practically still a child, like me. Her skin is pale as cream, eyes blue and hair black as night that reaches down her back. The Queen usually keeps her adviser in the body of a cat, it's a good strategy. No one would think of a small lump of black fur as having the power to negotiate intergalactic peace on behalf of the moon. She's been allowed to remain in her human form for the special occasion today. Before Luna can scold me, I smile sweetly at her and run up the palace steps to stand at her side. I try to hide my bare feet in the long fabric of my yellow dress. It's not my fault the maids put me in high, tight shoes I couldn't even walk in. I hope the bugs in the flowerbeds will enjoy making a home out of them.

Luna ushers me forward, patting my head as if she can clear it of all unnecessary thoughts with a few well-placed hits. When we enter the hall outside of the throne room, I catch a glimpse of the other girls. We've all met a few times before this, at various formal functions on one planet or the other, but we've never interacted with each other beyond a nod or courteous smile. These girls are going to be my sisters in arms soon; I have to make more of an effort to know them. Luna of course, leaves me with them in the pretense of finalizing preparations.

"Hello, I am Princess Venus, daughter of love and beauty. I am very pleased to make all of your acquaintances." I bow at the waist as a show of respect. I hold my head high as they examine me. I will be the leader of this group. I must command respect. As "twin of the moon" I have been honored with the position. I have to prove my worthiness.

Jupiter's laugh is loud and sharp as the lightning and thunder she commands. I can feel my face scrunching into a pout. Artemis says it's an unladylike, rude and childish action, far below a princess. But I can't help it, if these girls refuse to fall in line. It's not going to end well in the long run.

"Your face! It was so serious! I know this ceremony is important, but you don't have to look like a bug crawled up your skirts." She's holding her stomach, giggling. Her green dress crinkles every time she moves, an echo of her laughter. I see a flash of blue, as Mercury, red faced and embarrassed for me, walks up to shake my hand.

"I'm Princess Mercury, daughter of Ice and Knowledge." I return her handshake gingerly. She looks timid, but I've heard she's a master of strategy. Mercury's only fifty years old, just like the rest of us. She must have worked hard to be taken seriously at so young an age. We are princesses, but that doesn't automatically garner as much respect as some people might think. I try to smile again, intent on making friends with Mercury.

"Princess Mars, daughter of fire and prophecy." I have to look around Mercury to spot the river of red silk standing coolly, closest to the door. Mars moves from her post to stand behind me. I become nervous but try not to let it show. I'm shocked when I feel little fingers smoothing my hair down. I turn to look at Mars, wondering why she's doing this. While the princess has dominion over fire, she's notoriously cold to everyone she meets. Artemis has likened her to a porcelain doll more than once, in looks and in personality.

"We're going to be guardians of the moon princess starting today. People already doubt that girls so young, even princesses, can take this job seriously. We've been blessed with gifts and powers in order to improve the universe. We can't jeopardize our image of competence by looking like wild children with dirty feet and windblown hair." I put my head down in embarrassment and try to hide my feet under the dress. I should have thought of this. I knew there was a certain level of opposition to allowing us to guard the princess. Still, I didn't think those people would show up today.

"Thank you for your kindness, Princess Mars. I look forward to relying on you in the future." The words are stilted in my embarrassment, but it's the best I can do. Jupiter, apparently recovered from her giggling fit, decides to take an interest in the conversation again.

"You know, you're just going to trip in or rip your dress if you try walking on it, even barefoot. That would be pretty embarrassing." I'm trying to control my facial expressions, not wanting to pout if Jupiter decides to laugh at me again. I'm not used to being laughed at. Instead, she looks kindly at me and bends down to lift up her dress. All three of us wear matching expressions of confusion as we watch Jupiter's actions. "If you're really going to be our leader, that means we have to support and follow you in every decision." There's a clunk as one of her shoes hits the floor. "And I, for one, fully agree with getting rid of these awful shoes." As the other one hits the ground, Jupiter picks the offending things up and throws them over the open rail, nailing a bed of sunflowers in the process. I'm totally shocked.

Jupiter turns around, hitting Mars with a harsh look. Mars rolls her eyes, but proceeds to bend down and take off her heels, tossing them into a patch of lilies right below the rail. Mercury seems to realize this is an important moment and carefully slips off her sandals hiding them behind a pillar so as not to ruin the flowers. I'm touched by their consideration and offer up a prayer to the moon for me to be able to lead these girls well. Luna returns in that moment and herds us into a straight line horizontal to the door. Mercury first, then me, Mars next and Jupiter last.

Jupiter grabs Mars' right hand and motions for all of us to do the same. Mars loosely grabs Mercury's hand and I clasp hers tightly. We have to be perfect today.

When the doors open, we move as one through the archway, kicking our dresses away from our feet as we walk. The throne looks more imposing the closer we get. It's a huge white marble statue.

Sitting upon this mass of stone is the moon queen, Serenity. She smiles at all of us warmly. We all get on bended knee, bowing to her. There's a small bundle in her arms, wiggling and cooing.

This is the new princess. Our charge. Our duty. Our purpose.

She is everything that matters from this moment on.


End file.
